Bella's Fight
by Jessica Potter-Cullen
Summary: What would happen if every female at Forks High attacked Bella. Whould she just take it or fight back! First Fanfic, Be nice.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Isn't that sad.

Chapter one

**Bella's POV**

When I woke up this morning I knew today would be a bad day. I rolled over in my bed to see the sun shining bright thru my window. So I knew today my angel, and his family wouldn't be in school today.

"This is going to be one heck of a day" I said to myself.

I got out of bed to get ready for school when I saw a note on my door.

_Bella,_

_Alice called last night to say it was going to be sunny today. Have a great day at school, and don't hurt yourself. See you tonight when Charlie's asleep. _

_P.S. Alice says say out of the bathroom today. Don't ask. But don't bet against Alice._

_- Edward_

I wonder why I have to stay out of the bathroom. I don't have time to think about it now; I'm going to be late. I'll just have to wait to find out.

**A.N: Hey guy this is my first fanfic, so go easy. Sorry it's so short; I'll make it longer later. Please review and give me ideas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight. I just might cry.**

**Chapter 2**

Why Today?!?!

I can't be late. I have things to today. It's going to take all of my energy to focus on school and not the empty seat next to me. Now I'm late and I have to check in at the office, with Ms Cope, since I missed homeroom. I don't want to be bothered with her today. She can talk me to death.

_Please, please, please let her be busy. _I thought to my self.

I walked into the office with a fake smile plastered on my face.

"Good Morning Ms. Cope" I said to her politely.

_"What do you want Bella" She sneered at me._

_"I over slept-" _I started to say but was _rudely_ interrupted.

"And I'm supposed to care because???" She spat back at me.

"As I was _trying_ to say-" I yet again cut off.

"Spit it out swan I don't have all day, to listen to you babble"

"I'm late and I need to check in" I said the words so fast i was surprised that she understood.

"Fine," she stated as she began filling out my pass. But she was muttering something while she was writing. It sounded like _she doesn't deserve him._

She handed me the pass and I turned to walk out the door, when I heard her muttering under her breathe again.

"That little girl doesn't deserve him. He should be mine. We can work out the age difference, but she doesn't deserve him."

I kept walking because I didn't have time to deal with her problems. I needed to get to class.

_So,_ I thought _she's a bitch because of some guy. But why was she taking it out on me!! I didn't do anything to her… _I would have kept going but that's when I heard her say.

"Edward Cullen Should be mine"

I spun around so fast I surprised myself that I didn't fall flat on my ass.

"Excuse me" I said. Now _I'm _Irritated.

"Ms. Cope What are you talking about."

**Please Please Please Review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

****

(A/N: I would like to dedicate this to my reviewers. You guys are great!! I'm glad you like the story. Please keep reviewing!!!!)

**Chapter 3**

"Umm...Wwwwhat are you tttalking about Bella?" She stuttered. She obviously didn't know how loud she was.

"You know _**exactly**_ what I'm talking about!!!!!" I couldn't believe she had the nerve to even try to play stupid.

She tried to compose herself somewhat.

"Bella, I think it's time you got to class," she said with some authority. _Not until I get my answers. This crankily bitch is going down. _

"Ill go right after you explain yourself!" _I can't believe this! the one day Edward doesn't come to school; I have to deal with some madness!!!_

"I don't know what you mean" she stated. I might have believed her if her eyes weren't so shifty.

"THE HELL YOU DONT!"

"Young lady I don't like that tone your taking." She said a stern tone.

"So..." Was I supposed to care anymore? "I didn't like the attitude you gave me because you want _MY BOYFRIEND!"_

_"I_ have no idea what you're talking about," How_ can she lie like that to my face? How insulting!_

"Yes you do! You just said '_Edward Cullen Should be mine_' There wasn't any reason to play stupid. But what she said next I did not expect.

"That's right Miss. Swan Edward is ALL mine! So you should just leave him alone"

WOW! I didn't expect to be so...so...so...blunt about it. But right now i can do two things. One I can stand here and argue with her until I'm blue in the face. Or I can

wait and have Alice and Edward decide what to do with her. That would be better. Alice's plans are always fitting.

"Whatever Ms. Cope you have serious issues if you think that. I don't have time for anymore of your bullshit, I have class"

And with that I stormed out of the office leaving a speechless office assistant behind me.


	4. Author's Note Sorry

A/N: Hey guy! I know you hate these because I do to. Sorry that I haven't updated yet But I need more

Reviews!!!I have Chapter 4. I just need to type it upand get some reviews to give me inspiration.

But I would like 15 reviews before chapter 4 goes up. So Please review!!!!


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank you my wonderful reviewer's!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys! **

**Chapter 4**

It was two classes later when I finally started to calm down. But I was seriously confused.

_What had gotten into her? I mean I know that every woman in the world wants Edward. But DAMN!!! No one has ever just came out and said that to my face. _

However i had something a little more important to deal with. I really really had to pee. Normally i would listen to what Alice says but right now it doesn't seem to matter to me much.

_To hell with Alice's vision i have to go now. I'll just have to take whatever happens. I can't be too bad. Right??_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I was in the bathroom stall when I over heard this entire conversation. It was completely centered on Edward and how I don't deserve him. This is really getting old. _Why wont people just get over it?_

**(Author's note: The conversation is written in AIM form. Only because it's easier to write it this way. But it is still in Bella's POV)**

**Jessica: **Oh my gawd Lauren! You know what?

**Lauren: **What is it?

**Bella's thinks: **_I bet she was hoping for some good gossip._

**Jessica: **My future husband isn't at school today, and I miss him so much.

**Lauren: **Your future husband? Who? Mike? No he's here today I saw him in class this morning.

**Jessica: No stupid!!! Edward!!! **

**Bella Thinks: **_Now I know this bitch has lost her mind. Edward is my future husband!_

**Lauren: **What are you talking about? Edward who?

**Jessica: **Don't be retarded! Edward Cullen! I know you've seen the way he looks at me.

**Bella Thinks: **Yeah! With unmistakable disgust. How stupid can she be?

**Jessica: **What other Edward do u know???

**Lauren: **I only know one Edward and he's all mine. I just need to get rid of that unworthy, ugly bitch Bella.

Bella's Thinks: another dumb bimbo who has deluded her into thinking she has my angel. I've had enough of this.

I flushed the toilet to announce that someone has been in there, and I heard those two scatter. I'll wait until lunch to get those two back. But I will never ignore Alice's advice again. He was trying to save me from those girls. However I'll send Alice a new vision…of my revenge.

**Hahahah! Cliffy, Review Please!!! If anyone has any suggestions on what Bella should do to Lauren an Jessica let me know! Send suggestion in your ****review or you can PM ( Private Message) me. I'll update A.S.A.P.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone. I know you must hate me. But I had writers block. I mean I know what I want to happen. I just don't know how to say it. I know this chapter is short but I'll try to update again sooner so it might even out.**

Decisions, Decisions, Decisions. What should I do? Should I embarrass them? Should I set them straight? Or should just kick some ass? I think I could find a way to do all three. I'll set those bitches straight and leave them a nice bruise to remember that Edward is **mine** and no one else's.

I dug around my purse for the box that held my engagement ring. Ever since Edward proposed I've kept the ring close to me. But I never wore it because I wasn't ready to tell people yet. I mean my own parents don't even know yet! But everybody in town will know by tonight. If this is going to keep the women in this town from driving me crazy then so be it. This shit was going to end today.

Then I found my ring and admired it before slipping it on my finger. This is going to ne good.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The halls were empty since it was lunchtime. That was even better, because of the look on my face. I looked as if I was going to kill. I decided to drop my stuff at my locker first since I didn't want to be carrying my backpack when I gave Jessica and Lauren matching black eyes.

As I rounded the corner to where my locker was located. I heard someone talking.

" Like oh my gawd, Lauren can you like hurry up?!" _WTF!?!? It's that dumb ass Jessica. I don't even have to look to know it's her ignorant ass . "_We like don't want to like be caught here" _What are they doing this far from the cafeteria. _

" Jess will you like keep your voice down. We like don't want anyone to come to see what we're doing" _Yea someone who wants to kill them. Someone like me perhaps._

I peeked around the corner to see two dumb hoes trying to get into my locker. The nerve of those bitches ! The only thing that is keeping my from beating them like a piñata in the fact that I don't just want to beat them up. But I want the school to watch too.

**Cliffy! Sorry guys but I'll update again soon I promise. Feel free to review. IT helps to hear what you guys think!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own 1 copy of Twilight. But it doesn't make me any money. =(**

**AN: It's been FOREVER since I've updated and to be honest I forgot I was even writing a story. Then THIS morning I got a review from tinkerbear10 and I just HAD to write something. Hope you enjoy.**

I had to make a decision and make it fast. I needed to go put my books in my locker, however I wasn't in the mood for or prepared to deal with tweedle Dee and tweedle Dum. Especially after having to listen to them in the bathroom. But a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. I was just about to go handle the tweedle when I got a text from Alice.

_-Bells_

_Stay Calm! Do NOT hit them by your locker! I've seen you get detention. They are not worth it._

_-Alice_

_-Ally_

_No Promises._

_-Bella_

_-Bells_

_For once do as I say! You wouldn't even be this mad if you'd listened to my first vision._

_-Alice_

Ugh! I was beyond irritated right now. Alice was right but she needs to me more specific in her instructions. Closing my phone with a snap I can't help but think that I should have stayed in bed today. Taking a deep breath and one last peek at my engagement ring I walk around the corner towards my locker and bimbos tying to break in it.

Jessica and Lauren must be dumber hoes than I originally believed them to be. Neither of them had enough sense to think that someone should keep a look out. It's almost as if they want to be caught. They didn't even notice that was right behind them until I tapped them on the shoulder.

Lauren turned around so fast that she knocked Jessica face first on to my locker. There was a nasty crunch and I think Jess is going to need another nose job.

"Watch it Lauren" Said Jess. "You broke my nose! We better get out of here before that fugly Bel-" She stopped mid sentence as she turned around to see me standing there. She looked a mess. Blood dripping from under her hand where it was covering her nose. This was too good.

" Hey girls" I said trying to hold in my laughter. "Are you lost?"

"What are you doing here Swan?" Sneered Lauren. Taking a weak step towards me.

" I should be asking you two that" pointing towards them. "Seeing as that is MY locker you're trying to break in".

That was when I saw the nail file in Jessica's other had and the scratches on my lock. Where they seriously trying to saw thru my lock with a _freaking nail file. _Their stupidity was too much and I threw my head back a laughed.

"What's so funny" came the muffled question from Jessica.

" You stupid bitches are what's funny. Trying to break my lock with a nail file. How dumb can you be?"

The blonde bimbo didn't take my laughing at them well lashed out. "You think you're all that because you're with Edward right now. But you're not! It's only a matter of time before he tires of you can starts looking for someone better. Like me!"

Shaking my head at them I pointed at my locker making sure my ring was on display. " And what the hell does that have to do with my locker"?

Their eyes were focused on sparkling diamonds that rested on my finger so I just kept talking.

"Never mind I don't particularly care. I'll go but my stuff in Edwards locker. You know my _Fiancé_." I made sure to wiggle my ring finger one last time for emphasis. Looked them up and down and said "Bye hoes".

Walking away thinking about what else was going to happen before lunch was over.

AN: Please review! It reminds me to write.


	8. Chapter 7

**Diclamer: I don't own Twilight. Execpt in my head…**

**AN: OMG! The reviews I got last chapter made me so FREAKING happy. Now I'm going to try and finish this story. Enjoy! **

Picking out my lunch in the cafeteria I couldn't wipe the smirk from my face. One slice of pizza $1.50, an apple 50 cents, one bottle of pink lemonade $1.00. The look on Jessica and Laurens face at the sight of my engagement ring…. FUCKING PRICELESS!

The look of shock and horror on their faces left an self-satisfied smile on my lips. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to take notice of the strange looks I was getting. I'm sure I looked slightly insane.

I didn't sit at my usual table since Alice and Edward weren't at school today. Damn sun.

So I took a seat at the table my old across from Angela Webber. I like her she wasn't really into gossip and Angela was the only girl in school NOT overly in love with my fiancée.

I wasn't really paying attention to anyone around me and they weren't paying any attention to me. It was a good thing that I was getting a break from all the drama but that didn't last long. Not long after I sat down at the table skankzilla aka Lauren decided to grace us with her annoying presence and she looked entirely too happy for my taste.

Spotting where we're sitting she comes over and makes Angela scoot over to sit directly in front of me.

The loveable puppy more commonly known as Mike Newton called down to Lauren asking where his Jessica was.

"Oh, didn't Bella tell you guys? She broke Jessica's nose right before lunch" she said with a smug look. "She's in the nurses office waiting for her mom to come take her to the hospital."

There's a moment of silence as everyone looks in my direction. WTF! How could they be so stupid as to believe that! Everyone knows that Lauren like to start rumor that are NEVER true. But this is a small town and everyone is inbred and stupid.

"I didn't break her nose. You're the one who knocked her into my locker face first."

" Oh whatever. You shouldn't have snuck up on us!"

"I was only trying to get to my locker. That you bitches where trying to break into. If you needed a Midol you could have asked." I was trying to keep my cool but if that skank said anything else I don't know what I'd do.

It seems that Lauren was just as fed up with me because she stood up screaming "SHUT UP YOU GOLD DIGGING WHORE! TELL EVERYONE WHAT YOU DID TO GET THAT RING! YOU'RE JUST A -"

SMACK!

I have no idea what she was saying. After she called me a gold digging whore I saw red. Next thing I knew I had my lunch tray in my hands and I was beating Lauren upside the head with it. I don't know how many times I hit her but I knew she was in pain and I felt slightly better. However I didn't appreciate how Eric Yorkie and Tyler Crowley were holding me back.

I was struggling to get free when I heard " ISABELLA SWAN MY OFFICE NOW!"

I didn't see the principle Mr. Greene enter the cafeteria. Then again all I was paying attention to was Laurens broken face and two teeth that were laying on the table in front of me.

**Tell me what you think! Should I make Bella crazier? Should I have her kill off Lauren? **


End file.
